


Write It On A Piece of Stone

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional self-harm, F/M, First Time, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Making Out, Sibling Incest, Toxic Relationship, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, brief mention of Barry, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An exploration of sibling incest where both parties consent despite knowing it's wrong.
Relationships: Lup/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Write It On A Piece of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I know that incest is wrong. This isn’t a kink thing, and it isn’t supposed to be particularly sexual. I really hope this story doesn’t come off as framing incest as okay.  
> Second, I know Taako is canonically 100% gay. I don’t intend to overlook that or to misgender Lup in this story. I see as one of the many reasons their relationship isn’t a healthy one. I don’t believe Taako is happy in this relationship, and I think it’s a form of emotional self harm for him.  
> Third, I don’t go into it in this story, but i think that for this relationship to occur, Taako and Lup were abused by their original caretakers, giving them a warped perception of familial love.  
> Finally, I wrote from Taako’s perspective because I was trying to sort through some personal shit with this and as a trans dude I Cannot write from Lup’s perspective comfortably.

It was always just them. Taako and Lup. They were on their own, and it was hard, but they managed. They cared for each other. They loved each other. They were each other’s hearts.

It wasn’t… it wasn’t ideal. They kept each other alive and ran with caravans, learning where they could but mostly just surviving. 

It’s around the time that they finally started growing into their ears that Taako starts to notice the weird looks that people give them. People’s gazes linger around their linked hands and brushing shoulders. People watch them clinging and hanging off each other like there’s something wrong with it. 

They look more like adults now, though among other elves they would still be considered nothing more than children. Taako can tell the humans, dwarves, orcs and half-orcs don’t know what to make of them. They’re still kids, insecure, growing, awkward, naive, but people don’t see them like that. People expect them to know more than they do. People expect them to know rules that they were never taught.

Their first kiss is nothing. A mistake, even. She means to kiss him on the cheek and he turns at the wrong time. 

“Oops,” they chorus. 

Their second kiss is… well. 

“Can I kiss you?” Taako whispers to her in the dark of their cramped sleeping quarters. 

“Yeah…?” Lup whispers back.

“No, I mean, like, an adult kiss.”

“We’re not adults, Ko.”

“Yeah, but how are we supposed to know how to do it?”

Lup thinks about this for a moment. “I bet there’s some lesson we missed out on.”

“So?”

“We should practice.”

So they kiss, messy and inexperienced, only referenced off of what they had seen other people doing. Their teeth click against each other and their noses bump and it’s bad. 

The next time is better, and the next time almost natural. 

“We’re getting good at this,” Lup comments one time.

“That doesn’t mean we have to stop, does it?” Taako asks nervously.

“Why would that mean that?”

Taako shrugs. 

Another time, they’re kissing, and Lup is on Taako’s lap and his arms are thrown around her neck, and his whole body feels like it's on fire when she suddenly pulls back and buries her face in the crook of his neck. She presses the same kind of kiss against his neck and he lets out an embarrassing, involuntary noise.

“Lup?”

She hums against his neck, then pulls away.

“What the fuck was that?”

“I saw someone do that and I wanted to try it,” she says, shrugging. 

He looks at her for a moment, then tilts his head to give her room there. “Do that again.”

The next day, Taako is left trying to hide bruises along his neck and collar. 

People look at them strangely whenever one of them has bruises from those kisses. Taako glares back at them.

Taako is on Lup’s lap. His entire body is warm and the places where she’s touching him feel electric. She kisses his neck, and he makes a sound and she kisses harder. 

He realizes his cock is stiff in his shorts.

“Lup?”

“Hm?”

“I’m…” It’s happened before and he knows the words that other people use for it, but he doesn’t know what to do with it.

Her eyes flicker down. “Oh,” she says, and starts kissing him again. She pulls him against her so his cock is trapped between them and it feels… it’s not really  _ better,  _ just  _ more. _

He squirms because he feels like he should be moving. She shifts them so their crotches are pressed together, and that's the moment he decides that the feeling is good and not just overwhelming. They keep kissing and Lup nips at his lip and he grinds down on her and she kisses his neck and he feels so good, it's almost too much. They’re kissing and he’s making noises against her mouth that he probably should be embarrassed of, but his whole body feels so good. Then she slips her hand between them and starts rubbing his cock and it's so much, too much, not enough, just right,  _ yes, more of that, so good- _

And the tension breaks with a warm and sudden release. 

Taako slumps against her, but she pushes him back, off of her lap. 

“Lulu?”

“No fair if you cum and I don’t,” she huffs, slipping her hand into her leggings before leaning in to kiss him again. It feels good to kiss her while she makes herself cum.

They’re getting closer to being actually adults now. It’s like other people can sense there’s something ‘wrong’ with their relationship. They get dirty looks when they hold hands or huddle close to each other. 

They're wrong though. Taako knows that they're wrong. Taako and Lup love each other, there can’t be anything wrong with that. 

They’re making out again. Taako’s hands are on her breasts and her hands are on his hips, and he’s hard and she’s soaking through her panties. They’re close and merging and it’s hard to tell where Lup ends and Taako begins.

Lup pulls back slightly. “Taako?”

“What?”

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this.”

He drops his hands. “What do you mean?”

Lup flounders for a moment. “It’s… wrong.”

Taako frowns. “What do you mean? 

“Well, you know, we’re… we’re siblings, we shouldn’t…?”

Taako sighs. “We’ve always done this, Lulu. How can it be wrong? We love each other, don’t we?”

Lup looks conflicted.

“You… you do love me, right?” Taako asks warrily. 

“Of course I do, Taako!” Lup assures him. “This doesn’t feel wrong.”

Taako nods quickly. 

“But other people think it’s wrong.”

“Why do they matter? It’s not like we do it in front of them.”

Lup nods slowly, settling down against him. She rests her head on his chest, and that’s that.

Taako can’t help but feel like they’re growing apart. They kiss less and fuck less and even cuddle less. He doesn’t want to think about it, but it’s almost like Lup tries not to touch him when they’re around others. Like she’s afraid of being close to him. 

He doesn’t want to address it directly, afraid to make it more real, so he starts to cling to her. He holds her hand and hugs her and cuddles up to her as much as she lets him. 

They’re in their dorm room and Taako pulls her in for a kiss. She kisses back, but pulls away quickly.

“We can’t keep doing this, Taako.”

He looks down, ears drooping. “Really…?”

“Ko, I know you know this is fucked up,” Lup says. “You know this is wrong.”

“It doesn’t feel wrong.”

“I know,” she says, giving him a tight squeeze. 

“Can’t we just, like, keep it secret?”

Lup thinks about this for a second. “We have to be more careful about it, at least.”

Taako fidgets. “You love me too, right? I- It’s not just me who wants this?”

She nods vigorously. “I want this too.”

They’re considering applying for the planar travel mission, and it’s exciting, but Taako keeps getting stuck on one thing.

“We’d be in a ship with other people for two whole months,” he says to Lup for the third time.

“Okay, why are you stuck on that?” she asks, gesturing to him with a spoon. 

He shifts on his feet. “Well-” he says, then abruptly stops.

Lup turns to face him, raising an eyebrow.

“We probably wouldn’t be able to, uh,” he trails off.

She frowns. “We would have our own room, it’d be fine.”

His ears twitch. “What if they heard us, though?”

Lup shrugs.

“Maybe we shouldn’t…”

“Taako, that’s a bullshit reason not to apply and you know it,” she says sharply.

Taako sighs. “I meant we shouldn’t be doing  _ this, _ ” he says, gesturing between them. 

Lup looks away. “We’ve  _ tried _ not doing this, Taako.”

“I know, but like… it’s kind of turning into an issue.”

“Taako, we’re in love, right?” she moves to him and takes his hands in her own. 

“Of course we are, Lulu.”

“Then we’ll figure it out.”

“Taako, you know I’ll still love you even if we don’t fuck, right?” Lup asks him the night before the mission.

“I know,” Taako says, muffled into her shoulder. “It’s just… difficult.”

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him briefly. “I know. We can still cuddle and hug, we just can’t kiss or fuck anymore.”

“For two months,” Taako specifies for the hundredth time.

“Yeah.”

There’s a pause, and Taako snuggles closer to her.

“If we go that long, maybe it would be easier to just stop?” Taako suggests.

“Maybe.”

There’s another pause. 

“One last time?” Taako asks. 

Lup grins. 

The world ends and at least they're together. They last about a week and a half before they’re sneaking off into the woods at night, desperately grabbing and touching and kissing. Taako is so close and then something snaps and instead of cumming he’s sobbing and then Lup starts to cry too, which makes him feel worse and then they’re both just sitting half naked on the forest floor, clinging to each other as they sob. 

When they both surface from the wave of emotion, Lup kisses him, soft and gentle before she stands up, yanking her leggings up and offering him a hand. 

He takes it and they walk back towards the ship.

Just before the door, Taako pauses. 

“Do you… think we shouldn’t do this?” he asks. 

Lup sighs, her ears drooping. “We both know it’s wrong.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Lup says. “Do you?”

“Not really.”

They curl up on the couch together and fall asleep. 

When Taako sees that Barry has fallen for Lup, he knows something has to give. 

“Do you ever think about fucking other people?” Taako asks one night. 

“Uh,” Lup says. 

“Like, just in general.”

“I mean, sometimes? Sometimes I see people and think that they’re hot or whatever,” she answers. “Why, do you?”

Taako shrugs. “Not other women.”

“Men?” 

“Sometimes.” Taako sighs. “Do you, like, want to fuck other people?”

“Are you trying to break up with me, Taako?” Lup asks with humor in her tone.

“No, I’m just asking.”

“I already fuck you, I don’t need anyone else.”

“But like, what if you met someone you really wanted to fuck? Would you do it?”

Lup looks at him, confused.

“Like, not that you would necessarily stop fucking me, but like…”

She shakes her head. “I love you, Taako, I don’t want to fuck anyone else.”

Taako makes a frustrated noise. “What if we weren’t exclusive?”

“Wouldn’t that be- Wait, are you in love with someone else?”

“No!” Taako blurts, much louder than he intended. 

Lup shushes him, petting his hair to calm him down. “Okay, so what’s got you stuck on this topic then?”

“Bryiksu” Taako mumbles. 

“What?”

Taako sighs. “Barry likes you.”

“Bluejeans?”

Taako rolls his eyes. 

“Huh,” Lup says. 

There’s a heavy pause. 

“He is kinda cute, though?” It sounds like a question. 

“Do you want to, like, date him?”

Lup looks thoughtful. “Maybe…”

“I would, um, be fine with that,” Taako says, even though he has a dreadful feeling that Lup won’t love him anymore. 

“Really?”

“I don’t know.”

Lup leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re always gonna be my brother. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

Taako looks into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Taako. You’re my heart. I’ll always love you, you know?”

“I love you too, Lup.”

“We’re always gonna love each other, even if things change,” Lup says with all the confidence neither of them still have. 

Things do change. They had already known their relationship was wrong, and falling for Barry is the final push Lup needed to end things. 

Taako… misses Lup sometimes. But he sees how happy she is with Barry, and doesn’t want to interfere with that. It makes him jealous sometimes, that he couldn’t be enough for Lup, and then he feels guilty about it, knowing that he and Lup weren’t healthy. 

He hopes she’s happy. He hopes he can find a way to be happy. 


End file.
